Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Yumemi Takanashi
Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Yumemi Takanashi (ヤンデレの女の子に死ぬほど愛されて眠れない: 小鳥遊夢見) is the fourth track of the Drama CD Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai 2. It is performed by Ryou Hirohashi in the voice of Yumemi Takanashi. Lyrics Part 1 :Onii-chan*, why are you running? :I don’t think I’m going to do anything horrible to you, ehehe… :Hey, did I really say something so troubling? :Just pretend you didn’t see anything. :Isn't that simple? :Don’t worry, I won’t tell anybody I was helping you… and I’m already used to cleaning things up. :Hm? Geez, what are you saying? :If I wasn’t used to it, I wouldn’t be able to do it so neatly. :After all, that’s the fourth person. :The first one was… :That miko that always wanted to ambush you at the shrine, I guess. :She said something like that as long as I am here I will cause trouble and waved around something that looked like a sword. :God might say this and that but… :That person is a bit strange, wasn’t she? :Even though she was the one causing Onii-chan* problems… FUCKING BITCH! :That’s why I punished her a bit so that she can’t interfere again. :I sent her off to be with her beloved God. :Hmm… The next two were… umm… those noisy twins! :They kept saying “Let’s play! Let’s play!” even though you didn’t want to. :Ugh… they were really annoying. :That’s why… I brought them to my room… and finished them off once and for all. :Those two… were no different from a pair of broken speakers. :Even so they were quite persistent. :No matter how fast they were though… there is no way they could win in my territory, right? :I stabbed and stabbed but they kept fighting back! :That’s why I hate brats who have no business meddling! :That girl too… the one who thought that money can solve anything and tried to buy Onii-chan* from me…how silly of her. :Just as always, I planned to get rid of her without you finding out. :But I never thought that you would come to my room. :That surprised me. :Ah, I didn’t mean to scare you. :I mean… I haven’t given you any unpleasant memories after all this time, have I? :While Uncle and Aunt weren’t there, I did all the cleaning and laundry, and when I cooked I didn’t make one thing you hated, did I? :That’s why Onii-chan* said he liked me. :Onii-chan* wouldn’t hate me at all. :Isn’t that right, Onii-chan*? :You wouldn’t see me and get scared and try to run away, would you? :Hmm? What did you just say? :Did you just say "scary?" :Who are you saying is scary? :WHO ARE YOU SAYING IS SCARY?! :Ah… the door broke, ehehe… :We're finally together, Onii-chan*. :Onii-chan*, can I ask you one more time? :Am I scary? :I see... I'm scary... :I'm scary? :Me? Who would do anything for you? :THAT'S JUST NOT FUCKING POSSIBLE! :Onii-chan* is mine! :Onii-chan* must love me! :Onii-chan* can’t be running away from me! :Understand? :Do you understand? :You understand don't you? :IF YOU UNDERSTAND AT LEAST FUCKING ANSWER ME! :These scissors... make very nice cuts... :If Onii-chan* keeps making jokes like this... :I might accidentally stab Onii-chan* with them. :If you would get stabbed it would hurt, wouldn’t it? :I think it would hurt. :I think it would really hurt, and if I twisted them around you, you would scream from it hurting so much! :It’s alright, you don’t have to be scared. :There's no way I would stab Onii-chan*, right? :But... if Onii-chan* keeps on making jokes like this... my hand might slip. :Listen, can I ask you one more time? :Onii-chan*, am I scary? :I see! That’s right! There is no way I’m scary, right? :Because Onii-chan* loves me. :You love me, right? :Yeah! I really love Onii-chan* too! :Then, let’s head over to my room. :We are going to live together from now on. :Ah, what a wonderful idea. :From now on, we will always, always live in my room together. :No bad guys will bother us. :It’ll be the safest room for Onii-chan*. :That’s why Onii-chan* doesn’t have to run anymore. :You won’t run anymore, won’t you? :Because if you try and run I won’t forgive you... Part 2 :Onii-chan*! How are you doing? :I’m sorry, it took a while to get the photos developed. :I never thought I would be able to live together with Onii-chan*. :Here, look, look! :These are yesterday's photos… and these are from two days ago… and this is you from three days ago. :As I thought, they are all pretty cool, right? :Onii-chan* is the best! :Hmm… let’s see… where should I put these? :The walls are already pretty much filled with pictures of you, so… let’s use the ceiling. :Alright, finished! :My Onii-chan* collection has gotten pretty large, isn’t it? :Ah, this brings back memories! :This is from when you were going home after failing his test. :You were really depressed. :That pathetic air about you… I just couldn’t get enough of it. :Ah! This is from the time you were returning home after the Sports Festival. :The sight of you in your white gym clothes was also… wonderful. :In this room there are lots of memories with Onii-chan* here. :To think that I’m living here with you… :I feel like I am about to faint! Kyaa! :Ah, sorry for getting carried away by myself. :Oh, that’s right. Onii-chan*, your hair has grown. :I will cut it for you. :You don’t have to be so reserved. :When it comes to using scissors I am pretty confident about it. :Come now, sit. :Onii-chan’s* hair… feels so good. :Of course I love Onii-chan* with long hair, too. :But having it nice and neat is better, isn’t it? :Did you know? :Behind your ear… see, right here. :Its small, but there is a mole here. :You didn’t know, did you? :I know everything when it comes to Onii-chan*. :By the way, Onii-chan*, while I was away…you didn’t try and do anything strange, did you? :For example…like using a triangular ruler as a flathead screwdriver and trying to unscrew the bars from the window?! :Onii-chan*, don’t move so suddenly. You just made me nick you with the scissors now. :That’s no good, Onii-chan*. :I said I know everything, didn’t I? :I can see right through something like that. :The door is locked so there is no way to escape through the window, right? :But too bad! :You won’t be able to remove those iron bars like that. :Even if you do, if you want to go out is fine. :Even if you did get out, I’ll know where you are right away. :Even if you try and run away, you won’t be able to escape. :You already know that much, don’t you? :But it looks that you haven’t quite given up just yet, have you? :It’s alright even if you try to resist pointlessly. :I like that kind of Onii-chan* too. :This is great. :That Onii-chan* is only thinking of me. :I am so, so happy. :That’s why…I’ll try my best so Onii-chan* will love me more. :Onii-chan* is mine. :I won’t give him to anybody. :Those deceitful women aren’t around anymore, so the only nuisances left are Uncle and Aunt, right? : (* editor's note: In Japanese, "Onii" literally means "older brother", and "-chan" is a honorific used to refer to someone affectionately. There isn't really an exact English equivalent, but it's like calling a person named Jim by their nickname "Jimmy". "Onii-chan" (and similar terms, such as "Onii-sama", "Onii-san", just "Onii/Ani" etc.) can also be used as a term of affection towards a person who's male that you love/like, such as a romantic partner or a close friend. In Yumemi's case, she's using it to refer to her cousin.) External Links * Yumemi's track on Youtube Category:Tracks